Ionic Bonds
by Robby Moon
Summary: Hogwarts. Fifth Year. Remus has delveloped a crush on Sirius Black that can only end in heart break. Unless he does something about it... RLSB


****

Ionic Bonds is a story a began long ago. I continued working on it for some time and had nearly finished it when I totally lost all will to write and have others read my writing. So I deleted all my stories on fan fiction on the pretense of 're-writing them'. Only one story actually underwent that process. That story is called 'A Very Special Oprah'. Now I find myself actually wanting to write again nearly two years after I had finished most of my stories on here. So, I'm bringing them back, but they will be different from the originals. They will follow the same basic plot line as the originals, but some changes may be drastic. Anyway, bear with me while I try and complete this process. Enjoy.

* * *

Ionic Bonds, Part One

Ionic Bond: an electrical attraction between two oppositely charged atoms or groups of atoms. Normally, atoms are neutral and have no charge. However, in order to gain stability they will sacrifice their neutrality by either losing one or more of its outermost electrons.

A light breeze played across Remus Lupin's face. He gently opened his eyes and let them get used to light. It was about 7:00 am, and the sun was beginning to rise above the distant mountains painting the sky with pale pink and blues. As Remus sat contentedly watching the sunrise a sudden resounding thud shook him from his peaceful gazing.

"Good morning! Happy Valentine's Day to all!" screamed Sirius Black from a tangled mess on the floor. He was wrapped up in his sheets and was struggling to break free when James Potter's messy head poked out from his bed.

"What's all this ruckus?" he half mumbled as he felt around for his glasses on his night stand.

Sirius had finally managed to stand up and had his fists on his hips like some sort of super hero as he announced, "James, my brother, let us feast the morning's meal together on this champion of all days!" in his best super hero voice.

"I hope you're not planning to 'feast' in those." James snickered regarding Sirius' boxers which were pink satin with embroidered red hearts. Remus began to laugh followed by James, they were soon joined by the half asleep giggles from Peter Pettigrew.

"You all can sod off!" Sirius called as he began to dress. "You all are only jealous."

"Whatever you say, mate." conceded James as he too stood up and began to dress.

Remus watched Sirius for a moment. He wasn't exactly sure when he first began to find Sirius attractive, but he now knew his infatuation had grown to down right longing. He regarded his tall thin form with awe. He couldn't imagine someone being so perfect. Sirius had an awe-inspiring self-confidence about him that was not only irresistible, but was contagious. When Remus was around Sirius he felt more confident. He supposed that's what he liked best about Sirius, but he wasn't bad to look at either. He had sharp cheek bones and deep piecing slate colored eyes that were toned down by his shoulder length raven hair.

"You coming Moony?" Sirius questioned looking at his friend, "You sick or something? You look totally out of it."

"No, I'm fine." yawned Remus as he got out of bed, "I'm a bit groggy, that's all." Remus began dressing as well.

"Good," Sirius was now fully dressed and cavorting around the dormitory like a giddy school girl, "Because today is Valentine's Day. It's better than Christmas, Halloween, and my birthday rolled into one!"

"You say that about every holiday." said James trying to gather his books.

"Yes, but Valentine's Day is the best because it's today!" Sirius gave his last statement an air of finality and walked out of the dormitory and to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"We better follow before Sirius' head expands to the size of a small planet and takes off." James said sarcastically beginning to leave.

"Why would his head do that?" questioned Peter naively.

"Because of the holiday he's probably going to get love letters from every girl in the school."

Remus felt a pang when James said that. It was true that Sirius was greatly admired by most everyone in the school, and even though Sirius showed little interest in most of the girls, Remus couldn't help but feel jealous.

As they reached the Great Hall they could barely see their table due to a gaggle of girls who had gathered there. They approached slowly and with caution. All the girls were giggling and Sirius was grinning like a fool.

"Laides..." James began "I hate to break up the party, but we'd like to be able to sit down." The girls dispersed, and the three took their seats. "Well, from the size of that group you can probably expect a few valentines, Sirius." offered James with a hint of scorn.

"I know." said Sirius still grinning like a maniac.

"This is bad for your ego." James shook his head and started on some toast.

"I know." Sirius said again. "But enough about me, for a moment anyway. You think Lily will like the card you sent her James?" Sirius leaned in close to him grinning.

"Shut up! Jesus, you don't need to let the whole universe know!" screamed James as he threw a piece of toast at Sirius.

"Aw, James, you'll ruin my good robe!" cried Sirius dusting himself off.

"What about you Remus? You think you'll get a valentine?" asked Peter meekly.

"Oh, I don't know. I'll have to wait and see." Remus sighed knowing who he'd love to get a valentine from.

"Oh, come on Remus!" mumbled Sirius as he gulped down a muffin. "You know the ladies can't resist your animal magnetism." They all laughed. "Speaking of waiting..." Sirius continued. "Where's the mail? I bet they made it late on purpose!"

"Sirius, why are you so excited? You expecting something from someone special, or what?" James sounded a little annoyed.

"You betcha!" winked Sirius. Remus felt another pang of jealousy. Just then the screech of owls filled the room as finally the morning mail arrived. There were more owls than usual today, but that would be expected. The four boys were swamped with owls as they battled to deliver their mail first.

"Sirius!" screamed James over the racket! "Would you hurry up and take all your mail? These birds are walking on my breakfast!"

Remus was so caught up in watching the other owls he didn't notice the owls in front of him trying to get his attention. He collected the letters and thanked the owls. Pretty soon all the owls were gone. All four of them had gotten something, but Sirius had a mountain of mail. He tore into it immediately, smiling like a Cheshire cat as scraps of paper filled the air like confetti from him ripping open envelopes.

Remus looked at his own letters. They were plain and neatly written. He wanted to open them, but wasn't ready for the coming disappointment. He knew for a fact that he didn't get something from Sirius. It was dumb to think so. Besides, Sirius hadn't sent any mail from the time they arrived at Hogwarts, four years ago. However, there was a part of Remus that still had hope, and he hated that part because he knew it was about to make him feel terrible. He tired to rationalize with himself as he began to open his letters, but that part of him that hoped wouldn't let him get out of this without getting some satisfaction or more likely feeling awful.


End file.
